Passionate Kiss
by YeyeWooKIM97
Summary: NO SUMMARY LET'S READ! YUNJAE FF


**Passionate Kiss**

**© YeyeWooKIM97**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Yunho oppa & Jaejoong eonni**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff**

**WARNING!**

**ff ini full dengan adegan lovely dovey and kisseu-kisseuannya YunJae kopel **

**BL! A.k.a Boys Love, sangat OOC, missing typo(s) & typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, bahasa ancur, aneh, etc!**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**(12 pages w 2.857 Ms Word)**

**.**

**A/N: **epep ini pernah dipublish dengan cast YeWook dengan judul Kiss Kiss Kiss (sekalian promosi *slap) saya rubah sedikit beberapa bagian dan menambahnya.

**Enjoy sadayana~**

**(^_^)**

"Kim Jaejoong, saranghae!"

ucap seorang namja dengan penampilan sedikit urakan itu pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepannya.

Namja yang sedang menyataka cintanya pada sosok pemuda cantik didepanya, sosok itu bernama Yunho, Jung Yunho.

Yunho adalah seorang siswa tingkat akhir di Dong Bang High School. pemilik penampilan yang urakan pakaian yang tak dimasukan, jas yang melambangkan bahwa ia sudah di tingkat akhir tersampir indah di bahu lebar nan kokohnya, rambut coklat emasnya ia kuncir kebelakang dan menyisakan sedikit helai rambut yang menutupi kedua telinganya (A/N: saya gak tau apa nama bagian itu lol) disaat semua siswa merapihkan tataan rambut mereka, pemuda tampan itu malah memanjangkan rambutnya, mengabaikan peraturan yang sudah di buat oleh sekolahnya. Wajah tampan dengan mata sipit namun tajam yang terlihat memancarkan sinar datar dan dingin itu terus memperhatikan kepala bersurai hitam yang sedang menunduk di depannya. (A.N; tolong bayangin Jae eonni di Rising Sun era dan bayangin rambut Yun oppa di Happy Together 2008 ya~)

Ia menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong atau Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang merupakan siswa kelas 2-1, hoobaenya.

Satu tahun yang lalu ia tak sengaja menabrak tubuh mungil namja itu yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku dan karena kejadian itu ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada pemuda pemilik mata doe bening itu.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di bawah pohon besar di belakang taman sekolah. suasana yang sudah sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir duapuluh menit yang lalu, dua sosok itu terus terdiam.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada pandangan matanya terus terarah pada pemuda cantik itu yang masih setia menundukan kepalanya.

"eum… Yunho sunbaenim…" akhirnya pemuda cantik itu bersuara.

Kedua tangannya bermain dengan tali ranselnya. Ia tak berani menatap mata musang itu, tatapan tajam yang memancarkan sinar dingin dan datar yang sering mengintimidasi setiap lawan bicaranya.

Ia sangat malu! Tak dipungkiri, setelah kejadian tabrakan yang tak sengaja satu tahun lalu, membuat Kim Jaejoong juga mengalami jatuh cinta pada sunbae tampan itu.

Yah, walaupun penampilan Yunho yang urakan, tapi ia juga sangat terkenal di kalangan siswi-siswi di sekolahnya dan tak terkecuali siswa-siswa yang berstatus uke. Mereka sangat tergila-gila pada seorang Jung Yunho.

Jung Yunho pemilik tubuh tinggi tegap dan athletis. wajah tampan dengan alis tebal, hidung mancung dan tak lupa bibir unik yang berbentuk heart shapenya, dimana bagian atasnya tipis dan bagian bawah tebal, sangat sexy.

Yunho juga merupakan salah satu athlet Hapkido di sekolahnya, ia sering menyumbang piala serta mendali untuk sekolahnya.

Jaejoong mengigit bibir merah cherrynya. Ia sangat gugup jika berhadapan dengan pemuda tampan itu.

"na-nado s-saranghae…" ucapannya lebih mirip dengan bisikan.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian melangkah ke arah Jaejoong yang masih setia menunduk dan ia mencondongkan sedikit badannya kedepan,

"kau berbicara sesuatu, hmm?"

Jaejoong semakin menundukan kepalanya saat Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya. aroma maskulin Yunho tercium, hembusan nafas hangat Yunho menerpa wajahnya yang kini sudah berwarna semerah tomat.

'aish~ jantung bodoh berhenti berdetak!' rutuk Jaejoong.

"wae kenapa diam?"

"nado saranghaeyo sunbaenim!" ucap Jaejoong lantang dan dengan refleks mendongakkan kepalanya kedepan mengakibatkan wajahnya dan wajah Yunho sangat dekat, nyaris tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Yunho tersenyum tipis kemudian pandangan matanya terus terarah pada bibir berwarna merah alami itu.

Yunho terus mendekatkan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibir hatinya pada bibir merah itu.

CUP!

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya karena menerima serangan (?) mendadak, oh tuhan ini adalah ciuman pertamanya!

Wajahnya memanas saat mata bening bulatnya bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam Yunho. Jaejoong buru-buru menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut dari bibir hati tersebut.

.

.

Setelah kejadian ciuman ditaman belakang sekolah tadi Jaejoong terus menundukan kepalanya, mata beningnya terus menatap tangannya yang kini sedang bertaut indah dengan tangan besar sunbaenya maksudku namjachingunya, Jung Yunho.

Yunho terus menyunggingkan senyuman menawannya. Mereka berhenti di halte, menunggu bus yang akan datang selanjutnya.

Brrm~

Cekiit! (?)

Bus pun berhenti, penumpang berdesakan untuk dapat masuk kedalam bus yang sudah terisi penuh tersebut. Yunho pun ikut memasuki bus tersebut. Mata tajamnya melihat ke sekeliling bus ter sebut. ah! Itu ada satu tempat duduk yang masih kosong. dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan dengan Jaejoong ia menuju tempat kosong tersebut yang letaknya di belakang.

"sunbae hanya tersisa satu kursi, eotteokhae?"

Yunho tidak menjawab pertannyaan Jaejoong, ia langsung duduk dan memasang headset di kedua telingannya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "sunbae, aku duduk dimana?"

Yunho menepuk-nepuk pahanya mengisyaratkan bahwa Jaejoong untuk duduk di pahanya, dipangkuannya.

Lagi wajah Jaejoong memanas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya,

"shireo!" tolaknya dengan wajah memerah tentu.

Yunho meatap tajam mata doe itu dan kemudian berdesis,

"duduk!"

Jaejoong menciut, dengan ketakutan dan malu ia langsung mendudukan tubuh mungilnya dengan arah menyamping di paha Yunho.

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan besar Yunho melingingkari pinggang yang cukup ramping bagi ukuran pria tersebut dan mengangkatnya hingga kini Jaejoong berhadapan dengannya.

Wajah Jaejoong mulai memanas kembali ketika ia menyadari posisinya yang begitu intim. Ia mengedarkan kepalanya kesekeliling takut ada yang menyadari posisi ini. huuft~ untung saja penumpang yang duduk di barisan belakang tertidur berarti tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"sun-sunbae-"

"berhenti memanggilku Sunbae, Boo."

"Boo? Nuguseyo?" ucap pemuda cantik itu. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan bingung, pancaran polos terlihat di kedua bola mata besar itu.

Yunho terkekeh melihat aksi Jaejoong,

"kau, bodoh! Boo adalah panggilan sayangku untuk mu. Tak ada yang boleh memanggilmu seperti itu selain aku, arraseo Boojaejoongie?"

Blush~

"arraseo, Yunnie."

"Yunnie? Apakah itu panggilan sayangmu untukku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum seraya mengangguk, membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"hmm… wae?"

"biarkan aku pindah ne, itu ada tempat duduk yang ko-kosong" lirih Jaejoong sambil menggerakan badannya tak nyaman dalam pangkuan Yunho.

"Andwae!" ucap Yunho dengan nada dingin.

"ta-tapi Yu-Yunnie-woup!"

Ckiiiit!

Duk

Tiba-tiba bus berhenti mendadak semua penumpang terkaget-kaget dan seketika didalam bus pun riuh. Sang supir pun meminta maaf atas kesalahannya pada seluruh penumpang.

Akibat rem mendadak yang dilakukan supir bus tadi, hampir saja Jaejoong jatuh terjengkang. Untung saja Yunho yang mempunyai refleks yang bagus langsung melingkarkan kembali tangannya pada pinggang Jaejoong menariknya kedepan, kearahnya.

Jaejoong menutup matanya dan langsung –refleks- melingakarkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang Yunho. Karena Yunho menariknya terlalu kuat mengakibatkan keningnya bertabrakan dengan kening Yunho.

"ouch! Appayo~" Jaejoong meringis dan mengusap keningnya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lainnya masih melingkar di leher pria tampan yang sedang terdiam menatapnya. Mengagumi wajah ayu di depannya. Pemuda manis yang memiliki kulit putih, pinggang ramping, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tergolong cantik dengan mata doe bening, pipi yang agak chubby dengan hiasan semburat merah di keduanya, hidung benghir dan hal yang paling favorite bagi pemuda Jung itu adalah bibir merah semerah cherry yang selalu menghipnotis Yunho untuk mengecupnya. Ah~ you're so beautiful, Kim Jaejoong.

Merasa dipandangi namja pemilik surai hitam legam itu membuka matanya,

Deg!

Lagi-lagi tatapan itu, tatapan tajam yang menghipnotisnya. Yunho mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengarahkannya ke tengkuk Jaejoong dan menariknya lembut hingga kepala namja manis tersebut sedikit menunduk dan tanpa aba-aba bibir itu sudah melumat bibir mungilnya lagi.

Jaejoong meremas bahu kokoh namja tampan yang sedang menikmati ciuman kedua mereka. tangan manly Yunho meremas pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Yunho menggerkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan mencari posisi yang pas untuk ciuman kedua mereka. Yunho terus melumat bibir atas Jaejoong, menyedot rasa manis benda kenyal itu.

"Nghh~ Yuunnhh.."

Jaejoong tak mampu menolak saat lidah itu masuk kedalam mulut kecilnya dan mengajak lidahnya menari. Ia ingin menolak, tapi system motoriknya tak bisa menolak sentuhan lembut pria yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya.

Jaejoong mencengkram baju bagian depan Yunho sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa nikmat dari ciuman keduannya ini.

Ehem!

"mianhamnida anak muda, kita sudah sampai ditempat tujuan."

Deheman mengagetkan dua insan yang sedang bercumbu tadi.

Jaejoong dengan cepat berdiri dari posisinya tadi yang sedang dipangku Yunho, menundukan kepalanya dengan pipi yang merona.

"a-ah ahjjusi mi-mianhamnida!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukan kepalanya beberapa kali, oh ia sungguh malu! coba bayangkan terpergok sedang berciuman ditempat umum dengan posisi yang cukup intim?! Oh rasanya ia ingin menangis , berlari kekamarnya dan memeluk Changchang, boneka gajah kesayangannya.

Jaejoong mendelikkan mata bulat besarnya kearah Yunho, mengisyaratkan agar pria itu meminta maaf juga. Namun Yunho hanya meresponnya dengan memutar matanya, kemudian ia berdiri disamping Jaejoong membungkukan sedikit badanya dan berlalu pergi sambil menyeret tangan Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

"Ya~ Yunnie! Kita mau kemana? Ini sudah hampir malam!" teriak Jaejoong, tangannya berusaha lepas dari tangan besar itu.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan jam enam sore, seharusnya pria cantik itu sudah pulang kerumah membantu ibunya memasak bukannya berkeliaran seperti sekarang ini. aish~

Yunho tiba-tiba berhenti sehingga membuat pria mungil yang sekarang sedang mencebikan bibir mungilnya menabrak punggung lebarnya,

"ya! Yunho kenapa kau berhenti mendadak!" teriak Jaejoong lagi, tangan putihnya mengusap-usap hidungnya yang agak nyeri akibat menabrak punggung kekar tadi.

Yunho tak langsung menjawab ia berbalik kemudian menatap mata doe itu dengan tatapan datarnya, owh tidak! Tatapan itu lagi! Jaejoong menelan ludahnya kasar apa salahnya?

"w-wa-waeyo?!"

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, tatapannya tak lepas dari mata bening berwarna hitam itu, Yunho menundukkan badannya sehingga ia sejajar dengan wajah sang namja mungilnya.

"Yu-Yunho~" bisik Jaejoong, kedua tangannya menahan dada bidang Yunho. Dari suaranya ia terdengar ketakutan atau mugkin malu karena pemuda Jung itu terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Apa jangan-jangan namja itu akan menciumnya lagi, di tempat umum ini? Andwae!

Jaejoong menatap horror pemuda di depannya saat lagi-lagi wajah tegas nan tampan itu mendekat perlahan-lahan kearahnya.

Yunho berhenti, ia mengubah tatapan matanya menjadi melembut dan yang membuat Jaejoong tercengan adalah pemuda itu tersenyum! Senyuman yang sungguh mempesona, sangat tampan!

Yunho menegakkan badannya kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap surai hitam Jaejoong. Usapan lembut dari tangan hangat Yunho membuat pemuda ayu itu terbuai, ia memejamkan matanya merasakan usapan lembut dari tangan besar pria yang beberapa jam yang lalu menyatakan cinta padanya.

"kau ingin pulang? Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan, Boo." suara bass itu terdengar, Jaejoong membuka matanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Hah~

Yunho mengela nafas, kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju bangku yang letaknya tak jauh dari posisi mereka. sekarang mereka sedang berada di pusat taman kota. Taman itu cukup ramai pengunjungnya pada sore itu, yah walaupun sebagia pengunjung kebanyakan pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Jaejoong memandang punggung tegap itu yang kini berjalan menjauhinya, ntah mengapa ia merasa bersalah tatapan pemuda tampan yang beberapa jam yang lalu sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya seperti… eumm… kecewa?

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang tersebut, tatapan matanya terarah kedepan melihat pasangan-pasangan yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu kemudian ia tersenyum tipis betapa bahagianya mereka.

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya disamping Yunho, "Yu-Yunnie~ k-kau marah padaku?"

"a-aku tak ingin pulang, tapi…. Eum~ itu anou,," Jaejoong tak biasa mengatakannya.

"wae hmm?" Yunho menarik lembut dagu Jaejoong agar pria manis itu menatapnya.

Lagi-lagi ia tersipu malu, Yunho sudah membuatnya berblushing hingga puluhan kali dalam sehari.

"aku belum meminta izin pada eommaku, aku takut ia khawatir karena belum pulang. Aku tidak terbiasa pulang jam segini." rajuknya dengan manja, kedua tangannya menutup wajah merahnya. Hancur sudah, ia pasti akan di tertawakan, Yunho pasti akan berpikir bahwa ia anak mamih. Dan benar saja, pemuda di sampingnya langsung tertawa.

Yunho langsung tertawa renyah melihat tingkah lucu namjachingu cantiknya ini. Kemudian ia menyeringai mengerjai namja mungil ini pasti akan menyenangkan.

"padahal ini kencan pertama kita, tapi kau malah tidak mau Boo." ucapnya dengan nada kecewa, yang dibuat-buat tentunya.

Deg!

'andwaeyooo~'

"Yunnie~ bukan begitu maksudku. A-aku hanya ingin meminta izin pada eomma, aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir." mata bening itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Yunho tetap diam. Tidak mau merespon perkataan sang pemuda cantik.

"kau marah padaku?"

"…."

"Yunho mianhaeyo~ " mohon Jaejoong, pemuda cantik itu menggoyang-goyangkan lengan berotot Yunho dengan manja.

Yunho semakin melebarkan seringainya kemudian ia mencondongkan badanya kearah namja mungil yang sekarang sedang menunduk itu

"kau ingin aku tak marah padamu lagi, tapi ada syaratnya..." bisik atau desahan yang keluar dari bibir hati itu.

"kau ingin tahu?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, "mwoyeyo?"

"give me a passionate kiss!"

Blush

"SHIREO!" triak Jaejoong dengan kencang, kemudian ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan putihnya dan membuat jarak dengan Yunho. Jaejoong melipat tangannya pada dada. Bibir merahnya ia monyongkan. Passionate kiss? Shireo! Ini tempat umum, shireo! Shireo!

Pemuda cantik itu terus mengerutu, tak tau bahwa pemuda di sampingnya terus mengembangkan smirknya.

"ya sudah, aku masih marah padamu! Lebih baik kau pulang sendiri sana!" usir Yunho dengan nada dinginya. Kemudian ia beranjak berdiri meninggal bangku taman itu, meninggalkan pria cantik itu.

"eh? Yunnie!" Jaejoong langsung mencekal lengan Yunho.

Yunho berbalik dan melipat tangannya didada, menatap mata bening itu, menunggu jawaban dari bibir merah yang terlihat menggoda di mata Yunho, pervert Bear.

"hum wae?"

"arra arra aku akan melakukannya!" teriak Jaejoong dengan wajah merahnya.

Jaejoong menunduk, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"pejamkan matamu, Yunnie! Dan bungkukan sedikit badanmu…"

Yunho hanya terkekeh, kemudian ia membungkukkan badanya hingga sejajar dengan wajah merah Jaejoong, kedua tangannya ia simpan di belakang tubuhnya kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Menunggu.

"jangan membuka matamu saat aku melakuaknnya, arrachi?" ucap Jaejoong, yang hanya mendaptakan respon berupa anggukan dari pemuda tampan yang masih memejamkan mata musangnya.

Jaejoong gugup, ia gigit bibir merahnya. Merasa tak ada pergerakan dari namja mungil didepannya ini dengan instingnya ia mulai memajukan wajahnya kedepan, kearah Jaejoong.

"Ya! Ya!" Teriak Jaejoong saat dengan tiba-tiba Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya kearahnya. Tangan putih itu menahan kening Yunho dan mendorongnya.

"jangan berani-berani kau mengecupku, atau aku akan marah!"

Jaejoong menarik kerah seragam Yunho, kemudian langsung menabrakan bibirnya kearah bibir hati itu.

CUP!

Jaejoong dengan cepat menutup matanya, wajahnya sudah memerah sampai telinga. ia terus mengecup bibir atas dan bawah Yunho, menyesap rasa manis dari bibir sexy itu. Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Kemudian dengan cepat punggung tangannya menutup sedikit area wajah yang kini merah, sangat merah.

"Sudah!"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong, rasanya ia ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah putih itu berubah warna.

"itu bukan Passionate kiss, Boo. Aku akan mengajarimu apa passionate kiss itu."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong, kemudian sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping itu.

CUP!

Yunho terus mengecupi bibir merah itu, terkadang melumatnya. Yunho mengerakan kepalanya mencari posisi yang pas.

Cup

Cup

Cup

"nghhh~ Yunhhoh~"

Sebelah tangan Jaejoong mengelus pipi berisi Yunho. Ia mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan pemuda Jung.

Terjadi pertarungan lidah, Yunho membelit lidah Jaejoong menariknya dan menyedotnya. Saliva terus menetes di sela-sela bibir keduanya.

Jaejoong merasakan sentuhan dari bibir tebal itu semakin panas. Tangan Jaejoong meremas tengkuk Yunho sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang sedang ia rasakan. Kedua tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggang menariknya agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Yuunhh sseshhakh~ nh!"

Yunho langsung melepaskan tautanya dan menyatukan keningnya dengan kening namja yang kini tengah terengah-engah itu

"saranghae my baby Boo."

"hosh… nado hhh Yunnieh."

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya…

"Joongie hyung, selamat pagi! Eungkyang~ kyang." Teriak seorang namja imut pada pemuda cantik yang baru datang. Kim Jaejoong langsun mendudukkan badannya di samping kursi yang sedang di duduki oleh pemuda imut tadi.

"pagi, Su-ie."

Pemuda yang tadi di dipanggil 'Su-ie' atau Kim Junsu teman sebngku Jaejoong merangkap sahabatnya.

"eh? Bibirmu membengkak, Hyung kenapa dengan bibirmu?"

Deg!

"a-ah i-ni… bibirku digigit… ehmm serangga! Yah serangga, hehehe." –digigit seekor beruang tepatnya- batin Jaejoong menambahkan.

Junsu memicingkan kedua matanya, sebelah tangannya ia taruh di dagunya. Ia tau bahwa sahabat cantiknya ini sedang berbohong, ia sangat tahu karakter Jaejoong.

"kau berbohong, eoh?"

"aniya! Su-ie aku tidak berbohong!" teriak Jaejoong. Kedua pipinya mulai memerah kala ia mengingat kejadian kemarin, dimana bibirnya 'digigit' oleh seekor beruang.

Junsu yang melihat keanehan sahabatnya, menatap bingung Jaejoong.

'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa pipinya memerah? Apakah aku salah berbicara?' batin Junsu.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Seseorang memasuki kelas yang hampir penuh oleh siswa-siswi karena bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Sosok itu, tarsus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dan bisik-bisik disekitarnya. Mata musangnya terus tertuju pada dua sosok—ah maksudku satu sosok (?) yang masih terlibat pertengkaran kecil dengan teman sebangkunya.

Sosok tinggi dengan gaya rambut khas itu terus berjalan hingga ia berdiri di belakang obyek yang terus ia lihat tadi. Kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam kantung celana.

"Ya! Hyung kau tidak bias membohongiku ak-" ucapan Junsu terhenti saat tak sengaja retina matanya menangkap sosok tinggi di belakang sahabatnya. Junsu dengan cepat kembali menghadap ke depan dan dengan gerakan cepat membuka buku pelajaran, berpura-pura membacanya.

"Ya! Kim Junsu kau kenapa?"

Puk!

Merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya dengan cepat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan…

CUP!

"selamat pagi, Jaejoongie. Jam istirahat nanti temui aku ditempat kemarin, arra."

Puk!

Puk!

Srek!

Srek!

Setelah mengusap dan 'memberantakan' tataan rambut pemuda ayu yang masih terdiam, pemuda tampan itu melenggangkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan kelas Jaejoong.

Hening…

"YAK JUNG BERUANG YUNHO!"

**.**

**.**

**THE END BRAY :D *digaplok***

YAK INI APAAN HUAAAA *gelundungan*

GAJE?

ANCUR?

GAK NYAMBUNG?

GUE NGEBUAT APA INIIIIIII *HEBRI*

Assalamualaikum sadayana~ tos lam nya teu pateupang (?) *maneh na saha?*

Huaaa maaf ya kalo epep ini gak nyambung.. sebenernya ini epep rencananya mau di publish pas anniversary YunJae kemarin… tapi apa daya, ffn kaga biasa di akses huhuhu ini juga aku publish via hp terus juga banyak tugas dari sekolah **:')**

**O ya,** ada yang nngguin ff ku yang lain kaga ya? (kaga ada woy!) haaah ya syudah lah…

See ya next ff ya sadayana! *fly*

Karawang, 29 Agustus 2014. 8:11pm WIB.


End file.
